The secret child:The story of Lyanna Jade
by Amanda Girl
Summary: Mara becomes pregnant.


The secret child: The story of Lyanna Jade

Rated: PG

Mara Jade, the Emperor's hand was not yet seventeen but acted beyond her years. This sometimes got her into trouble with her master, the Emperor. But nothing compared to what she now had to face. The Emperor summoned her early this morning. Mara knew full well what he wanted to discuss and as she walked down the corridor the led to his chamber her mind couldn't help but ponder the situation she found herself in._ And this is how it ends. After all that's happened these last few months it all ends here. I knew it would come to this. I knew I couldn't hide forever. Oh why dose it have to be like this. After all it was just one night .Oh if only I could take it all back. I should have never gone into that bar. Oh what was I thinking?_ Gathering all of her strength she walked into the Emperor's chamber though a secret passage in the wall. Mara approached his thrown and knelt. "You called my master?"

Palptine came right to the point. "You have not been yourself Jade, and I want to know why." She didn't answer. "Answer me Jade!"

"There…there…was…it's a long story." Palptine was not at all impressed.

"I'm waiting Jade." She opened her mouth to speak when Palptine interrupted her. "And Jade, do not lie. I **will **kill you if you lie." Mara thought back to that day in her mind.

"It was eleven months ago"…

_Eleven months earlier…_

It was at the Old Outlanders Night Club in Coruscant's underworld. Mara Jade had just come from a mission on Dantooine. She had tracked smugglers who were suspected of smuggling goods to a base somewhere on the border that was suspected of being re-inhabited by rebel forces. The mission was a success and Mara had more than earned some time to herself. Walking into the outlander's nightclub she took a seat at the bar. She got the attention of the bar tender. "What can I get ya?" he asked.

"I'll have a Mandalorean Yale."

"Coming right up." Suddenly a lone man sitting at a table, drinking corellian rum catches her attention. This man enchanted her. But not because of his looks. (Although Mara had to admit he wasn't bad to look at.) But the reason she was so attracted to him was he seemed a loner, independent, and knew how to take care of himself. Little did she know that he was in fact part of the rebellion. Just then she heard the sound of glass on wood. Snapping back into reality she saw that the bar tender had sat her drink on the table. As she took a sip she glanced at the mysterious man. The man saw her. Their eyes met and for one brief moment that seemed a lifetime, Mara found that she could not breathe. Just when she thought she was going to pass out the man came to the bar and sat besides her. He tapped the bar tender on the shoulder and pointed to what she was having. He looked at her and smiled. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"And do you say that to _all_ the women you meet Mr.….?"

"Wedge…Wedge Antillies and no just the ones that intrigue me."

"Mmm…and do I intrigue you?", she asked enticingly.

"Oh you intrigue me vary much. More than any woman has intrigued me before."

"And why is that?"

"I guess it's because there aren't many girls like you."

"Mmm and what kind of girl am I?"

"Well that's what I'm hoping to find out."

"And what if you don't like what you find?"

"Oh I think I'll be the judge of that." Mara looked around the club.

"Now what do you say we get out of here and go some place a little less…crowded?"

"I know just the spot." With that said Mara Jade and Wedge Antillies left the bar…

_Present…_

Until this point the Emperor had been sitting silently listening to Mara's story. Then without warning he stopped her mid-sentence. "Am I to understand that you left with this man?"

"Yes master."

"Are you aware of who the man was?"

He…he said his name was Wedge Antillies."

Palptine's voice took on a harsher tone. "Are you also aware that the man you were with that night, this _Wedge Antillies_,has been involved for some time now with the Rebel Alliance?"

The Emperor's words hit Mara like a knife. _It couldn't be true. Could it? Had she really slept with the enemy? _ "What? No, how could that be? It's not possible!"

"Oh it's quite possible I'm afraid", the Emperor said tauntingly getting great satisfaction out of the knowledge of the mess his hand had gotten herself into. Mara however, was stunned by this revelation to the point of silence. After a moment passed the Emperor spoke. "Continue Jade."

"After we left the club he took me to an old deserted cabin on the outskirts of the city…"

"This is it."

"This…this is beautiful." Mara said amazed.

"It's been in my family for generations."

"Oh", Mara said looking around.

"In fact it was used as an intel gathering center during the Clone Wars."

"Is there somewhere we can sit and talk?"

"Of course where are my manners? This way." Wedge led Mara though a long hallway to the living room. The room was spacious with plush seating, a fireplace, and silk curtains. "Please, sit down." Mara took a seat on the couch. "Do you want something to drink? Wine?"

"Please." Wedge left the room and went to the kitchen.

Five minutes later Wedge Antillies came back into the living room carrying two wine glasses. He handed one of the glasses to Mara. "Thank you."

Wedge sat down opposite her.

"So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself." Mara smiled.

_Two hours and seven glasses of wine later…_

"And that was the last time I spoke with my mother."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"No one knows for sure. Your glass looks like its getting empty. Do you want me to poor you some more?"

"No, I think I'm getting a little drunk." Wedge got up and sat next to Mara.

"Mara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe it's possible to have just met someone and already know that that person is the one you've been waiting your whole life to meet?"

"In this universe anything is possible." After hearing those words Wedge couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. He kissed Mara passionately. Feeling burst inside Mara's very being. Feelings she had never felt before. She returned his kiss as their toughs collided. Her hands went up his chest. While his hands went around her waist. Wedge picked her up all the while kissing her. He laid her on the couch. After removing her cloths he and Mara made love…

_Present…_

"And that's how it happened." The Emperor meditated on her words for a moment and just when Mara thought he wouldn't answer he broke the silence. "I'm sensing there's more to what happened. What aren't you telling me?"

_Should I tell him? There's no telling what will happen if I do. But on the other hand there's no telling what will happen to me if I don't._ Gathering all her strength Mara forced the words out of her mouth. "There was an unfortunate and_ unanticipated _mishap."

"What sort of mishap?"

"I got pregnant."

"What? What do you mean you got pregnant?" Silence. "Answer me Jade!"

"Its dead."

"What?"

"Its dead. I killed it."

Palptine searched her mind to see if she was telling the truth. But instead of an answer he was greeted with a wall. Taking it as Mara being too strong minded to let anyone in he left it alone. He did not press farther. "You may leave. I've found out all I needed to know."

"You mean … I'm not to be punished?"

"You were a fool to sleep with that man. You were even more a fool to get yourself pregnant. But the matter resolved it's self. Try not to be so foolish next time."

"Yes master."

Mara went to her quarters and locked the door behind her. She sank down, brought her knees to her chin and cried.

_Later that night…_

Mara lay awake in bed and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about her. She couldn't erase the memory of the little baby girl, her baby girl. Only what she told her master was a lie. The baby wasn't dead, but was in hiding. She was safe for the time being. Mara went back to what really happened in her mind…

_One week after Mara's encounter with Wedge Antillies…_

Something awoke Mara in the middle of the night. She felt sick to the point of vomiting. She immediately ran to the 'fresher'. After vomiting she was still sick to her stomach and feeling a little dizzy. Mara staggered to the medical bay.

"So besides the vomiting and dizziness are there any other symptoms you are experiencing?"

Mara thought for a moment. "Well I don't know if this means anything but, I'm _late_."

"I see. Miss Jade, have you considered that you could be pregnant?"

"I…I can't be. I can't!

"I'm not saying you are. I'll have to run some tests to be sure but I think it's definitely a possibility."

Mara took a deep breath. "Alright doctor, run your tests."

_Two hours later…_

"Well the test results are positive miss Jade, you're pregnant.

"What? No, there must be some mistake. I can't be pregnant."

"I'm sorry but the test is error proof. There is little chance for a mistake."

"Thank you." Mara turned to leave. "Oh and, don't inform the Emperor of this visit."

"I understand."

_The next day…_

Mara had been up all night. She had had too much on her mind to sleep. In that time she devised a plan. She would go away, far away. Somewhere the Emperor couldn't find her. She would go to the planet Deathomir. It's the last place anyone would think to look for her. There in the seclusion of her hiding place she would have the baby, and dispose of it. But in order for her plan to succeed she must act quickly. Packing only what she needed for the journey ahead of her Mara got on the next available air bus, thinking a shuttle would attract too much attention. She set off for Deathomir.

_On board the air bus…_

Mara was looking at a map of the planet of Deathomir trying to find the perfect place to have her baby in secret. Suddenly she saw her perfect opportunity. There, east of the planets core was a lake. Across the lake was a hidden island. The island was said to be inhabited by witches whose powers were to be unmatched anywhere else in the galaxy. Mara wasn't sure if she believed in these so-called "witches" or not. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let anyone with any amount of power push her around. And although the terrain was rough, it was nothing she couldn't handle Mara deactivated the holomap, placed it in her saddlebag, and swung it over her shoulder. With that, she left the airbus.

_Deathomir…_

Mara finally reached the hidden island. Since leaving the airbus she had encountered many obstacles. But all that she had endured meant nothing now that she was here._ Wherever here is_, she thought. According to legend this island was filled with evil magic. It was separated from the rest of the planet to protect the universe from its evil. Also according to legend the only way to the island was to go across the lake. The only way to cross the lake was by boat. And the only boat on the planet belonged to the people who lived on the secret island. Only people with a death wish took the boat without asking. And Mara wasn't crazy. She may be a little impulsive, but not crazy. So, Mara did the only thing she could do. She jumped in the lake and started to swim.

When Mara finally reached shore it was well past nightfall. Tired and dehydrated Mara collapsed onto the beach.

_The next morning…_

Mara awoke, instantly aware of her surroundings. She was in a bed. She reached out with the force to get a better grip of her surroundings; to her surprise (and immense pleasure) the blankets were made of silk. And the room itself was very luxurious with plush furnishings, and elegant curtains, and fixtures, and above her bed was a lace canapé._ Whoever lives here must be very rich_. _Or at least live like they are. _Mara was so mesmerized by the room at first, she didn't even notice that someone was approaching. Suddenly on guard, Mara stood ready to defend herself. A woman with long brown hair tied back in several braids and dressed in some kind of ceremonial robe was carrying a pitcher of water and a bowl, but stopped when she saw Mara. "Oh, you're awake."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Mara barked.

"I am Queen Victoria of Deathomir and you're in Darmock."

"Darmock? How did I get here?" The Emperor's hand wondered.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. You were found on the beach about a mile from here by one of our princesses. But there is one thing that just doesn't add up."

"And what is that?"

"We never found a boat. Or for that matter a transportation device of any kind. So my question is how did you get here without anything to get you across the lake?"

"I swam. I guess I must have passed out when I reached shore because that's the last thing I remember."

"You swam?" Mara nodded. "But that's…that's impossible! The nearest land is ten miles away from here and even if it were possible, which I don't believe, to swim that far who in their right mind would want to?"

"I didn't know this island was inhabited I…I just needed somewhere to hide."

"Hide from what?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say I don't want anyone to come looking for me."

"Are you involved in something I should be aware of?"

"Oh no, it's not like that. It's—"

"Then what?"

"I can't say."

"Well if you can't tell me what I need to know then I'm afraid that you're not welcomed here." Now Mara had had enough. The calm, vulnerability left her voice and cold sharpness returned.

"Look, lady, my problems are none of your concern. I'm staying here whether you like it or not, and if you try and stop me you'll be in a world of pain!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"It isn't a threat, it's a promise."

"Well since you put it that way I'll see what I can do." Queen Victoria turned to leave, but turned back around when she heard the sound of Mara's voice. "I thought you said you were the Queen?"

"I am Queen but I am not High Queen."

"Is there a difference?" The Queen regarded Mara with a smug expression.

"Yes there is." Just as smug as she had spoken Queen Victoria turned and left the room. Just when Mara thought she was alone she heard the click-clacking sound of shoes on wood. She looked up to see a little girl about ten-years-old, with curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with white ruffles and tied in her hair was a pink ribbon. "What…what are you doing here? Get out!"

The girl looked down at her shoes timidly. "I…I'm sorry I just came to see if you're felling better. I…I'll leave. Sorry I bothered you." After hearing that Mara immediately regretted being so harsh with the girl. After all the girl seemed genuinely concerned about her. Mara wondered if this was the little girl who found her on the beach. The girl turned to leave. "No wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. My name's Mara Jade, what's your name?"

"I am princess Aurora of Deathomir, first –born child of the High Queen Dara and King Ander, and rightful hire to the thrown of Deathomir", she said more confidently then before.

"Well that's quite an impressive title for someone so young," Mara said amused.

"I only hope I can live up to this tremendous responsibility."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"How are you feeling? When I found you on the beach you looked as if you were half dead."

"I had a feeling that that was you who rescued me."

"Well I can't take all the credit. I merely found you and went to find help."

"Well I thank you anyway. And to answer your question I'm feeling much better. I can use some water though."

"After all you've been though I'd be surprised if you didn't ask for something to drink." Aurora went to the nightstand besides the bed and poured some water into a glass. Handing the glass to Mara Aurora waited a moment for Mara to finish drinking before she spoke again. "Actually the real reason I came here apart from to see how you were I came to deliver an invitation."

"An invitation?"

"Her majesty the High Queen Dara my mother would like to invite you to lunch in the royal garden. She wishes to discuss your occupation here. The Queen would like an answer as soon as one becomes available. Mara was once again amused by Aurora's formality. "You can tell your mother I would be happy to attend."

"On behalf of the Queen, I thank you." Aurora turned to leave but turned around again. "Someone will be here shortly to escort you and give you appropriate clothing for the occasion." It was only then that Mara realized that she was naked. Embarrassment washed over her as she blushed. "Good bye, Mara Jade, I hope this won't be our last encounter." With that same click clacking sound that marked her arrival, Aurora departed from the room.

True to her word, a half an hour later Princess Aurora sent an escort along with some cloths Mara could wear to the audience with the Queen. Even though the cloths were meant as a gesture of good will Mara couldn't help but feel revulsion at having to wear them. Not only were they a size to big but also, they itched! Not to mention they were the ugliest things Mara had ever seen._ Now I know the child meant well, but give me a break, I look like the walking dead!_ Mara took a deep breath to keep herself calm. Taking a final look in the mirror she followed her escort out of the room.

_The palace…_

After going down what seemed to be endless hallways that seem to lead them nowhere they finally reached their destination. There at the end of what Mara thought was just going to be yet another hallway was a room that didn't have a door, instead it was covered by linen curtains. Mara's escort moved the curtains aside and signaled for Mara to follow. Mara entered the room; the escort who waited for her at the entrance motioned for her to remain where she was. In the distance Mara could see a figure hidden in the shadows. Before Mara could investigate farther her escort spoke. "Mara Jade to see you my lady."

"Send her in," a voice came from the shadows. The escort bowed and left the room.

"Come in, miss Jade." Mara walked toward the sound of the voice. As she got closer the shadows began to melt away. Then Mara caught site of her. Sitting by a window drinking tea was the most beautiful woman Mara had ever seen. Her curly blonde hair was unbound and shimmered like gold in the sunlight. She had sparkling blue eyes that reminded Mara of Aurora. She was wearing a shimmer silk dress. Its ruby red color practically blinded Mara. "Please sit down." Mara took a seat opposite the Queen. As soon as Mara sat a servant came rushing over and poured Mara a cup of tea. "Now Mara tell me what brings you here." Mara smiled.

Over the course of an hour Mara told the High Queen everything that had happened to her over the last two months. How she met Wedge Antillies at the bar and how her and Wedge had coupled. How that now as a result of that she is now carrying his child. She wasn't entirely truthful however; She failed to mention the most important part of her story. What she didn't tell her was that she worked for Emperor Palpatine and that when she found out that she was pregnant she fled in fear for her life. No, the story she told her was far from the truth. Instead she told her that she was a slave girl in Jabba the Hutt's palace but she escaped after a slave rebellion broke out. Stranded and alone in the dessert with no food or water Mara staggered for miles until she reached a transport station. There she managed to convince one of the pilots's to take her as far as Coruscant. After reaching Coruscant however, Mara received word that an enraged Jabba sent out bounty hunters after her. Now with a bounty hanging over her head and a baby on the way Mara's only hope for survival was to go somewhere even a bounty hunter wouldn't think to find her. "Now with nowhere else to go I need somewhere I can hide until the baby is born. I don't care what happens to me after that just as long as I can have my baby in peace."

"Oh you poor thing. Don't you worry we'll take good care of you."…

_Seven months after Mara's arrival on Deathomir…_

The High Queen indeed took good care of Mara, catering to her every whim. As the months dragged on the High Queen's trust in Mara grew and they became increasingly close. The closer they became the Queen gave Mara more and more freedom. So much freedom the Mara was considered Queen Victoria's equal. Now Queen Victoria driven by jealousy will do anything in her power to discredit Mara in the High Queen's eyes. It seemed now that Victoria had a problem with everything Mara did. But nothing would compare to what would happen next.

Mara was taking a morning stroll with Queen Dara when out of nowhere she suddenly stopped. "Mara is something wrong?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"Oh and what is that?"

"What's the difference between Queen and High Queen? Infact why are there two Queen's to begin with?" The Queen smiled.

"Because King Ander married us both."

"Your both are his wives?"

"Yes, he was married to me first so that makes me High Queen."

"It means since I'm his first wife my first born child is the next in line for the thrown."

"Is that why she's always trying to undermine you?"

"Victoria is very jealous of me and my daughter. She would anything to get her daughter Alexandra on the thrown instead of Aurora."

"So what's keeping her from killing Aurora?"

"Because if anything happened to his favorite daughter the King would know without a doubt who was responsible. Victoria is very vein Mara, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her life here." The two women walked in silence for a moment.

"Queen Dara I've been thinking and I've decided that I want you to have my baby. I'd be kidding myself if I thought I could raise it. I am only seventeen and I'm not capable of raising a baby. Nor do my circumstances permit it."

"Oh Mara you have no idea how much that would mean to me. I've been trying to conceive another child but have had no success. If you gave me your child I would care for it as if it were my own I promise you."

"I know my baby will be in good hands."…

_Later that night…_

_No, no please! No master please let her go. No let her go! LET HER GO! NOOOO! AHHHHHH!…_

Mara awoke in a cold sweat and was breathing hard. She had had a nightmare. A horrible nightmare! It was about her baby. The Emperor had killed her baby in cold blood! To Mara there was only one thing to do. The baby had to die! But how? She already promised the High Queen that she could adopt it. And how to do it without raising their suspicion and betraying their trust? If she did that she would have to tell them the truth that she worked for the Emperor. And what would be the least painful for the child. Mara didn't want it to suffer she just wanted it dead. Mara thought for a moment how she could kill a baby without making it suffer. Then she had it. Posen. Posen would kill it and without making it suffer. But again how to get Posen without raising suspicion? She had to make it look like the baby died of natural causes. But how was she to get the Posen? She couldn't just go and ask for the Posen could she? _Well there's nothing I can do about it now is there? I'll take care of it in the morning._ With that in mind Mara drifted back into a fitful sleep . The next day Mara got up a little before dawn and snuck down to the kitchen. It wasn't even dawn yet so there was no one around. Which was just as well because what Mara was about to do required there be no witnesses present. She made her way down to the pantry where the rat Posen was kept. Opening it carefully so as not to spill it she poured some into a vile, then, placing the vile in her pocket she quietly left the kitchen.

Later that day Mara and Princess Aurora were out enjoying the day over an afternoon picnic in the meadow and talking about the future. "I don't know sometimes I feel like my future is already decided for me. Do you ever feel like that Mara?" Mara listened to the girl's words with a heavy heart. She knew all to well what the girl was talking about. All her life all of her decisions had been made for her. And even now that she was on her own Mara couldn't help but feel that her life was not in her control. Like it was being pulled in a completely different direction than where she wanted it to go and there was nothing she can do about it. Suddenly Mara felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The first of her contractions had begun. She cried out in pain. "Mara what's wrong? Mara are you alright?"

"Get your mother."

"What's wrong?"

"…baby…coming."

"I'm going to get help. Hold on."

Aurora ran as fast as she could to where her mother was having her afternoon tea. Aurora rushed in panting and so out of breath she could barely say the words and what she did manage to say came out in gasp, "Mara…meadow…baby."

"Calm down. What happened?"

"It's Mara she's having the baby."

"Having the baby? Where is she?"

"She's in the meadow."

"Well just don't stand there hurry!"

By the time they reached Mara her contractions were already ten minuets apart. Getting her to the birthing room as quickly as they could they lay her on the bed and prepared her for what the birth. Mara bit down as another contraction hit. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Mara listen to me. When you feel the next contraction I want you to push." Another contraction hit. "Push!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Good girl. Again!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"I see the head .Oh no, the umbilical cord." The Queen reached inside of Mara and untangled the unbiblical cord from around the baby's neck. "Alright Mara it's almost out I just need you to push one more time."

"I can't!"

"Come on Mara you can do it. Just one more push and your done."

"I can't!"

"Come on Mara now I know you're tired but you got to push." Mara gathered all the strength she had left and pushed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The next thing Mara herd was the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl", the Queen said holding her up.

"Lyanna", Mara said as she collapsed on to her pillow. The High Queen cleaned her off and rapped her in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Mara nodded weakly to exhausted to speak. The High Queen placed Lyanna in Mara's arms. Mara looked down at the helpless infant she held in her arms. For a moment Mara seriously considered keeping her but quickly changed her mind again. Sending everyone out of the room under the pretence that she was tired she closed the door behind her. Laying back down on the bed with Lyanna in her arms she went inside her pocket and pulled out the vile of Posen. She opened the vile carefully so as not to spill it she propped her up and just before she poured the Posen into Lyanna's mouth the door opened and Queen Dara walked in. She stopped in her tracks once she saw what Mara was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" The Queen glanced at the vile.

"What's in the vile Mara?" She didn't answer. "Is it Posen? Are you trying to Posen her?" When Mara didn't answer the Queen came and took the baby and vile from her. Lyanna began to cry. Rocking her back and forth the Queen began to speak again. "Mara why were you trying to kill her? I understand you don't want her but I thought we agreed I could adopt her? Why Mara? Why?"

"Because of my master."

Jabba the Hut? I thought you escaped?"

"No, not Jabba."

"Not Jabba? Who then?"

"Emperor Palpatine."

"Emperor Palpatine? You work for the Emperor ?" Mara nodded.

"Why'd you lie Mara?"

"Would you have taken me in if you'd known the truth?"

"Of course not but—"

"And that's exactly why I lied."

"You can stay till you recover but then you must leave." With that Queen Dara left the room…

_The next day…_

As they watched Mara leave the Queen Dara and Queen Victoria discussed how they had been tricked.

"You were right not to trust her Victoria if she works for the Emperor. What a fool I was to trust her!"

"We don't have to worry about her anymore. But what are we to do with the child?"

"I will raise her as my own. She will never know otherwise. Perhaps in that way we can spare her from the evil that is Mara Jade. She shall be Lyanna Jade no longer. Now she will be known as Lyanna, Princess of Deathomir ."…

_Present…_

What Mara had almost done to her child made her want to cry. Oh why had she done what she had done?_ My poor, sweet, innocent Lyanna. Someday I'll get away from this place and when I do I'll find you._ Mara got up from the bed and went to her desk. Getting out a paper and pen she began to compose a letter. A letter to Wedge Antillies.

_My dearest Wedge…_

_The next day: Wedge Antillies apartment…_

Wedge Antillies received an unmarked letter in the early morning. _I wonder who this can be from._ Wedge opened the letter.

_My dearest Wedge,_

_Since I saw you at the bar that night_

_I knew we would always share a special bond. Little did _

_I know just how special that bond would come to be. Over_

_the last few months I have learned many important lessons_

_about life. The most important of those lessons being that _

_life is precious and should be cherished. Now what I'm about _

_to tell you is very important and please do not hate me for not_

_telling you sooner. That night we spent together ,and do believe _

_me when I say that was the most wonderful night of my life and _

_I will cherish it always. What I'm trying to say is I had a child.._

_A little girl named Lyanna Jade. Although I had to give her up_

_for her own safety, know this, that a part of me will always be _

_be with her and when the time is right I will find _

_her again. Someday our paths too might cross again_

_and when they do know that I will be there waiting_

_for you. _

_Until we meet again.._

_Yours always, _

_Mara_

A single tear tailed down Wedge's face


End file.
